sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Compound Locations
)]] The Gate A sturdy structure consisting of two huge steel doors, the gate to the compound isn't about to be opened any time soon. Bordering the gate on either side are two small gatehouses, although the controls for operating the entrance itself have been rendered in operable. Threads in chronological order: *Try Not to Fumble (Megan Jacobson, David Byrne, Jennifer Steinman) *Viva La Raza (David Byrne) *Monkey on My Back (Alex Thornton, Luke Mendoza) *Standing Eight (Bryant Carver, Marilyn Williams) *Hell on Bare Feet (Ryan Montoya, Kami Steele, Luke Mendoza) *Going Off the Script (Brendon Arrington) Bodies: : Alex Thornton (Lying in front of the Gate, gunshot wound in chest) Watchtower A fairly basic building, the Watchtower is made up of a cylinderical base containing a spiral staircase, terminating in a ladder leading up to a trap door and a fairly small, although uncramped observatory. Threads in chronological order: *Some Folks Are Born Made to Wave the Flag (Karl Chalmers, Juliet Watanabe) *The Opening Faceoff (Melinda Schenn, Jessica Vogel, Louis Johnson, Madeline Harris, Jennifer Steinman) Bodies: : Jennifer Steinman (On the stairs of the Watchtower, gunshot wound in chest) : Jessica Vogel (On the stairs of the Watchtower near Jennifer, neck broken) : The Garage & Depot A fairly large building, the interior of the garage is mostly open space, having been stripped of all the equipment previously used to repair the vehicles of the compound. The vehicle depot too, is mostly empty, with only two jeeps and a truck remaining, none of them functional. Threads in chronological order: *New Artistry Tools (Madeline Harris, Matthew Payne, Rena Bellaire) *Infighting (Bryant Carver, Sean Tucker) *Rescue Me (Chanel Martin) *Question? (Chris Mitchell, Brendon Arrington, Wendy Fischer, Megan Jacobson, John Ferrara) *My Own Summer (Shove It) (Michael Sekoler, Bryant Carver) *Plenty Death To Go Around (Sean Tucker, Sydney Cole, Sherilyn Schachter, Jethro Stuarts, Luke Mendoza, Madeline Harris, Kendra Gregory) *Someone Who Cares (Louis Johnson) Bodies: : Chanel Martin (Sitting against a jeep, multiple gunshot wounds) : Wendy Fischer (On the floor of the garage, gunshot wound in stomach and fire damage) : Chris Mitchell (Near Wendy, gunshot wound in leg and fire damage) : Michael Sekoler (On the floor of the depot, head trauma) : Sean Tucker (In the burned-out garage, head smashed in) : Sydney Cole (Near Sean, head smashed in) : Sherilyn Schachter (Near Sean and Sydney, gunshot wound in head) : Jethro Stuarts (On the floor of the burned-out garage, head smashed in) Field Hospital A single story building filled with rows of low to the ground beds, the field hospital has a somewhat sinister air about it. The entrance to it is a small reception hall, whilst at the opposite end are a couple of boxy offices. Threads in chronological order: *Life Sucks And Then... (Sydney Cole, Kami Steele) *Small Comforts (William Chandler, Brett Torres, Jennifer Steinman, Claire Heartland, Priscilla Sawyer, Durriken Lovel, John Ferrara) *Fancy Footwork (Kendra Gregory, Madeline Harris) *I Need To Know (Louis Johnson, Brendon Arrington) Bodies: : Durriken Lovel (On the floor inside the field hospital, gunshot wounds in chest) : Priscilla Sawyer (On the floor inside the field hospital, gunshot wounds in chest) : Kendra Gregory (In the reception hall, stab wound in torso) The Mess Hall A large, high-ceilinged building, the mess hall consists of two rooms, one being a wide open space containing several long bench tables, bolted to the floor. The other is a spacious kitchen, as would be expected for that of a building that had to cater for a large number of soldiers. Threads in chronological order: *It Had To Be Me (Jessica Vogel, Sherilyn Schachter, Wendy Fischer) *D'yer Ma'ker (Chanel Martin, Claire Heartland, Vaughn Pearson) *Bat Country (David Byrne, Jennifer Steinman) *Vioectrolysis (Ryan Montoya, Jethro Stuarts, Benjamin Latimer, Johan Luther, Luke Mendoza) *Upping the Odds (Louis Johnson) *A Couple of Cooks in the Kitchen (Juliet Watanabe, Karl Chalmers, Sophie Mason, John Ferrara, Claire Heartland, Marilyn Williams) *The Burial Of The Dead (Juliet Watanabe, Karl Chalmers, Sophie Mason, Madeline Harris, Luke Mendoza) Bodies: : Vaughn Pearson (In the kitchen, multiple stab wounds) : Claire Heartland (In the main mess hall, gunshot wound in chest) : Luke Mendoza (In the kitchen, gunshot wound in chest) Officers' Quarters Although not particularly luxurious, the two story building which comprise the officers' quarters is hardly spartan. Along with several well-outfitted bedrooms, the quarters contain a rec room, a small gymnasium, a lounge and a miniature library. Threads in chronological order: *Luck had nothing to do with it. (Stephanie Mason, Sophie Mason) *It's On (Priscilla Sawyer, Stephanie Mason, Sophie Mason) *Philistine (Ryan Montoya, Jethro Stuarts) *Claustrophobe (William Chandler, Damon Gent, Madeline Harris, Sophie Mason, Stephanie Mason, Durriken Lovel, Claire Heartland) *Status Quo (Marilyn Williams, Henry Barren, Stephanie Mason, Sophie Mason) *Tessellate (Luke Mendoza, Logan Sorenson, Marilyn Williams, Sophie Mason, Stephanie Mason) *Vera (Louis Johnson, Luke Mendoza) *Drive (Louis Johnson, Brett Torres) *Actions Speak Louder Than Words (Brendon Arrington, Megan Jacobson, Matthew Payne, Tyler Blake, Luke Mendoza, Abby Erickson, Madeline Harris) *Out of the Darkness, into the Night (Corrina Landrey, Alex Tartaglia, Sophie Mason, Stephanie Mason, Louis Johnson, Luke Mendoza, Ryan Montoya) *A Brief Moment of Silence (Sophie Mason) *Let's Make Life A Living Hell (Brett Torres, Michael Maxwell, John Ferrara, Megan Jacobson, Brendon Arrington, Juliet Watanabe, Marilyn Williams) Bodies: : Damon Gent (Near the entrance, multiple gunshot wounds) : Henry Barren (In one of the bedrooms, bludgeoning wounds) : Logan Sorenson (Near Henry, multiple gunshot wounds) : Abby Erickson (Underneath a desk in one of the offices, gunshot wound in head) : Corrina Landrey (Lying on a couch in the lounge, head trauma) : Stephanie Mason (On the floor in the lounge, multiple gunshot wounds) : Michael Maxwell (Lying in a hallway, multiple gunshot wounds) : John Ferrara (Sitting against a door in the hallway, self-inflicted gunshot wound) : Juliet Watanabe (In the hallway, gunshot wounds to stomach and head) Barracks The barracks is a cramped place, having several long rows of bunk beds set closely to one another, creating a number of aisles between the ranks. Congested and with little room to manouvre, the barracks is far from a good place to hide. Threads in chronological order: *You're Gonna Go Far, Kid. (David Byrne) *Once Upon A Time... (Michael Maxwell, Michael Sekoler, Harris Van Allen, Benjamin Latimer, Johan Luther) *Remedy (Louis Johnson) *Deception (Stephanie Mason, Sophie Mason, Bryant Carver) *Don't Be Just An Observer (Jennifer Steinman, Bryant Carver) *Naptime (Kami Steele, Megan Jacobson, Bryant Carver, Luke Mendoza) Bodies: : Harris Van Allen (On the floor inside, gunshot wounds in back) : Kami Steele (On the floor inside, gunshot wounds to stomach and head) Administration Building A two story building, the admin block is made up primarily of offices, all of the computers formerly occupying it having been disposed of, and all the paperwork removed. Now, it seems very bare indeed, filled with empty desks and cleared shelves. Threads in chronological order: *Daddy's Little Girl Ain't a Girl No More (Logan Sorenson, Luke Mendoza, John Ferrara, Juliet Watanabe, Karl Chalmers) *Mark it Up (Matthew Payne, Rena Bellaire, Abby Erickson) *There's No Fun in Playing Cowboys for Pretend (Luke Mendoza) *Greater Expectations (Michael Maxwell, Jerry Aarons) *The Calamity Symphony (Luke Mendoza, Joanne Seguin, Matthew Payne) *Patriot (Tyler Blake) *Running Out the Clock (Megan Jacobson, Brendon Arrington) *Nearing the End (Sophie Mason) Bodies: : Jerry Aarons (Outside the Administration Building, chest slashed) : Joanne Seguin (Outside the Administration Building, gunshot wounds and head trauma) : Matthew Payne (Outside the Administration Building, multiple stab wounds) : Megan Jacobson (On a desk inside, gunshot wounds to head) Warehouse Following directly through from the armoury, the warehouse is dark, expansive and forboding. Replete with stacks of boxes and spare parts, surplus beds and furniture. It would be easy indeed to get lost inside. Don't stumble in the darkness. Threads in chronological order: *M05: START (Benjamin Latimer, Joanne Seguin, Matthew Gourley , Juliet Watanabe, Karl Chalmers) *Lightweights (Siobhan McCarthy, Nikki Campbell, Joanne Seguin, Madeline Harris) *War and More War (Michael Maxwell) *Cangiante (Madeline Harris) Bodies: : Matthew Gourley (On the floor of the warehouse, multiple gunshot wounds) : Siobhan McCarthy (On the floor of the warehouse, gunshot wound in torso) : Madeline Harris (Splattered on the floor of the warehouse) The Armoury The armoury actually consists of three sections; a waiting area of sorts, a small, fenced off area much like a shop counter, and a large room which once held a large number of weapons. Naturally, this has now been emptied, filled only with bare shelves, and it is only notable in that it doubles as the entrance to the warehouse. Threads in chronological order: *This Can't Be Me (Johan Luther, Abby Erickson, John Ferrara, Benjamin Latimer) *Sanctuary (Priscilla Sawyer, Madeline Harris) *Live Wire (Louis Johnson) *Splatterworks (Madeline Harris, Kendra Gregory) *Split Decision (Bryant Carver) Bodies: : None Firing Range Not exactly a structure, the Firing Range is a cordoned off area, at the end of which are a number of targets, both bullseyes and human-shaped. Threads in chronological order: *Driven to Drink (Nikki Campbell, Siobhan McCarthy, John Ferrara) *Get Ready to Fly (Corrina Landrey, Louis Johnson, Kendra Gregory, Bryant Carver) *I'm Younger Than That Now (Megan Jacobson, Brendon Arrington, Alex Tartaglia) Bodies: : None Jailhouse A squat, windowless structure with a single floor, the jailhouse is intended to serve as more of a temporary prison than a place for long term internment. There are several cells, as well as an area for the past prison wardens. Threads in chronological order: *Calm Like a Bomb (Corrina Landrey, Louis Johnson, Kendra Gregory, John Ferrara) *Cell Block Tango (Kami Steele, Rena Bellaire, Abby Erickson) *Trauma (Bryant Carver, Kendra Gregory) *We Shall Be Together in Paradise (Alex Tartaglia, Bryant Carver, Sophie Mason) Bodies: : Rena Bellaire (On the floor outside a cell, gunshot wound in chest) : Alex Tartaglia (On the floor, gunshot wound in chest) The Helipad The Helipad is an oversized, out of place structure in the confines of the Compound. Raised up off the ground by steel struts, it offers a view easily rivaling the tops of the two story buildings it shares the space with, only trumped by the watchtower. To get up onto it, one must take a long series of staircases which wind their way up to the top. Threads in chronological order: *Crayola Kids (Allison Greene, Alex Tartaglia, Brett Torres, Corrina Landrey) *Break the Sky (Madeline Harris) *We Are Finally Cowboys (Ryan Montoya, Louis Johnson) Bodies: : Allison Greene (On the ground at the bottom of the helipad, fall injuries) : Ryan Montoya (On top of the helipad, multiple stab wounds) Open Ground Anywhere which doesn't fall into any of the other locations, including directly by the towering walls of The Compound, and the alleyways between buildings. Threads in chronological order: *Falling to Pieces (David Byrne, Megan Jacobson, Jennifer Steinman, Wendy Fischer) *Lacrimosa (Durriken Lovel, William Chandler, Damon Gent, Claire Heartland, Madeline Harris) *Tough As Steel(e) (Kami Steele) *Picture This (Nikki Campbell, Kami Steele) *Strange Fruit (Bryant Carver, Karl Chalmers, Sean Tucker, Tyler Blake, Juliet Watanabe, John Ferrara) *Nice Morning for a Shootout (Benjamin Latimer, Johan Luther, Bryant Carver, Marilyn Williams) *Who Needs Direction? (Johan Luther, Madeline Harris) *Absolution (Bryant Carver, Megan Jacobson) *Surrender (William Chandler) *Captain America (Tyler Blake, David Byrne) *Show Them What the Back of Our Hands Are For (Luke Mendoza, Bryant Carver, Megan Jacobson) *I Don't Wanna Grow Up (Megan Jacobson) *Native Son (Bryant Carver) *Opposite Reflections (Sophie Mason, Melinda Schenn, Louis Johnson, Brendon Arrington) Bodies: : Nikki Campbell (Facedown in the grass somewhere, gunshot wound in chest) : Benjamin Latimer (Some distance away from the Mess Hall, gunshot wound in chest) : Johan Luther (A short distance from the Field Hospital, head beaten in) : William Chandler (Sitting behind the garage, self-inflicted gunshot wound) : David Byrne (Laying on the concrete, neck broken) : Bryant Carver (Near a camera, gunshot wounds in torso) : Melinda Schenn (In an alleyway, gunshot wound in chest) : Louis Johnson (Near the Administration Building, gunshot wound in head) Category:The Program